


Care Bears Family Adventures, The Cold Wars

by Cryos



Series: Care Bears Family Adventures [5]
Category: Care Bears
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryos/pseuds/Cryos
Summary: Cold Heart lost everything to the Care Bears when they defeated the alliance led by No-Heart, and now he is dying. Cold Heart refuses to go quietly and will use the rest of his life to have his revenge on the Care Bear Family!
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Care Bears Family Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/346586





	Care Bears Family Adventures, The Cold Wars

“They took everything from us… out chance to conquer the world…our power…everything but my home…Frostbite.”

“Yes boss?”

“The time has come. My two projects are ready.” Cold Heart swiveled around to face two tubes filled with liquid: one barely the size of a thimble, the other stretching from floor to ceiling. He stood up and walked slowly over to the small one, pushing a button that opened up the top which released a small mechanical insect. Cold Heart pushed in sequence and watched then insect fly off.

“What’s going on?” Frostbite asked.

“I’m dying.” Cold Heart clutched his chest, “The nanotech I got from my alliance has forced my body to go on but it can only last so long. If I had the time I would have created my own army but even now if I cannot conquer the world I will have my revenge.” He walked over to the large tube and pushed a button. The liquid inside drained out which left the occupant hanging from the ceiling as the glass lowered to release it.

A moment later the creature spoke in a gravelly but energetic voice, “Finally, I’m awake.” It stretched, “So professor is this new body ready?”

“As ready as I can make it, Broken Heart, if you use that name.”

The creature detached itself from the harness and landed hard on the floor, “Enough sleeping. How will we destroy those Care Bears?”

Cold Heart motioned it towards his computer console and brought up a map, “Go here,” he pointed, “Convince them to do our dirty work and then… then we just wait for my insect to do its job.”

“Of course, eeeheeheeheeheehee!” Broken Heart cackled.

OoOoO

Tinker Bear stood by the cloud car as she watched her dad, Grumpy, jogging up to her. “Tough kid?”

“Yeah, too tough and touchy but I got through to them, yow!” Grumpy slapped the back of his neck, “Darn mosquitos.”

Tinker chuckled as she got in the driver’s seat, “I’ll drive today then, dad, if you’re unlucky enough to get bitten today.”

Grumpy flicked the bug guts off his hand as he got in the passenger’s seat, “I could use the rest anyway.”

As they took off, neither of them noticed that the “bug guts” on the ground were entirely mechanical.

****

** Care Bears Family Adventures Book 5: The Cold Wars **

Chapter 1

Independent Bear telekinetically floated the last suitcase into the trunk of the cloud car and shut it. "That's the last of it. Take Care, dear, are you ready?" He called back towards the door.

"Just a sec," Take Care called back. She already felt like she was going to be waddling through this entire honeymoon as she rested her hand on her swollen belly. Their cub kicked as she turned to address Cautious Heart who was now a teenager, near grown herself. "Don't drive your sister too crazy while we're gone. Give her a hand in the clinic if she needs it, alright?"

"We'll be fine, mom," Get Well answered, "Enjoy the trip. You've never done anything like this and you deserve it. I’ll handle things here."

Cautious waved off her concerns, "Get Well is right. We'll miss you, but we'll be fine."

Take Care nodded as they both hugged her. "I'll miss you both too."

The girls let go, Cautious Heart holding on just slightly longer. "have fun!"

Take Care waved as she headed out the back door, "Yeah, Indy, I'm ready." She climbed into the cloud car and buckled herself in with a small smile.

Indy was already in the driver's seat, "Don’t worry so much. Get Well can handle everything." He gave her a kiss as he started the engine and took off.

Get Well Bear watched the car flying away and let out a sigh of relief, “I thought we’d never convince her to leave.”

Cautious Heart just smiled and rolled her eyes, “Yeah well she deserves this. I can’t wait to meet our new baby brother though.”

“Right well I have a hospital to run,” Get Well grinned, “I get to be in charge for two whole weeks!”

“I told her we’d do fine,” Cautious Heart smirked.

As they turned to enter the office they heard the sound of a cloud car approaching. Get well sighed, “Knew it couldn’t be that easy…” her voice trailed off when the car landed and a grey bear with purple limbs stepped out.

Cautious Heart was the first to answer, “Hey, Redemption. Spring break?”

Redemptionheart Bear grinned as she approached the sisters, “Yep! I decided to come back home and gets some hands on experience since I start working with patients next year.”

“Right,” Get Well didn’t show how nervous she was, “I might need some help if things get crazy. You might want to go see your friends first, relax for a day.”

“Right! Can’t wait to see Frost Heart and meet Flame Heart.” Redemption was just as quick to hop back into her cloud car and take off for Aqua Bear and Lonesomeheart’s house.

“Nervous?” Cautious asked.

“Slightly,” Get Well admitted, “Mom would throw a fit if she were here but it shouldn’t be too much trouble. If there’s anything she’ll need to get used to it’s all the paper and computer work involved. On that note I should get started.” She turned and headed back inside while Cautious Heart headed for her house. It was close enough nearby but she still preferred to live alone for the sense of independence if nothing else.

Redemptionheart had a quick stop off at home to unload her stuff before she eagerly sprinted over to Aqua and Lonesome’s house. She wanted to burst in but instead knocked carefully just in case the cubs were asleep.

It was a tired but happy Lonesomeheart who answered the door, “Redemption. Home for spring break again?”

“Yep! And this time I’m going to work in the hospital if something comes up. How’s the new cub,” she peered past Lonesome, who just stepped aside to let her friend into the house then led her to the nursery.

“Here, meet Flame Heart Bear,” Lonesome reached down to tickle the red girl bear with a flame for a tummy symbol, who giggled at her mother’s touch.

“Auntie Red!” the voice came from a bright blue male bear cub with a snowflake for a tummy symbol who toddled over to Redemptionheart.

Redemptionheart scooped him up and started tickling his feet, “Hello to Frost Heart!” She relished the cub’s giggling. “Where’s Aqua and Carecub?”

“Out, they’ll be back later. It’s just nice to see you again.” Lonesome left off tickling her daughter, “How’s school?”

“Busy, but I’m adapting.” Redemption finally stopped tickling Frost Heart, “After two years I’m finally going to get to work with patients.”

“That’s great!” Lonesome hugged her and carefully took her son from her arms, “We can get some lunch when Aqua gets back.”

OoOoO

“Kind Heart! I’m back!” Shimmeringstar Bear ran across the cloud to greet the lavender bear the same age as him.

“Hi Shimmers!” Kind Heart caught his hands as he approached and they nuzzled noses together, “I just finished my last mission for the day. Want to get supper?”

“Yes!” Shimmers took her hand and they all but skipped off towards the Hall of Hearts, the caring crystal pendant around Kind Heart’s neck bouncing in time with them.

Miracle Heart Kitsune and Valiant Heart Horse watched their siblings skipping into the Hall.

“Really energetic for a teenage couple,” Mira commented dryly.

“Oh and you’re the model of restraint?” Valiant Heart rolled his eyes.

Mira scoffed, “Please, compared to you everyone’s a wild child. Barely over two years old, well 13 in Care Bear years, and everyone treats you like a seasoned veteran of caring missions.”

Valiant Heart looked at the bracelet on his left arm. Like his twin sister’s pendant, the chunk of crystal embedded in it was one of the two remaining pieces of the Radiant Heart Crystal, and were the two single largest pieces of caring crystal in existence. “I’m just trying to live up to what everyone expects of me. I want my parents to be proud of me just like you, Captain Miracle Heart.”

Mira smirked as her six tails swished behind her, “I earned that promotion, thank you, and I might just reach Major soon. Besides, Prince Valiant,” she gently elbowed the horse in his side, “everyone’s already proud of you. Let’s get some food.”

Some thought that Mira and Valiant were or would become a couple, much like Shimmers and Kind Heart had, however the horse and kitsune had no romantic affection for each other. They remained close friends and despite Mira’s assurances she shared Valiant’s worry about living up to the expectations everyone had for her.

Love Heart and Confidence Heart watched their children from a distance, as they were reaching the age where they wanted to exert their own independence.

Love Heart’s meal was interrupted when his heartphone started ringing. He sighed and answered, “Hello.”

“General Love Heart, it’s John. We’ve got a situation.”

Love Heart immediately sat up straighter, “What’s the situation?”

“A bunch of unknown Care Bears are attacking an aquatic zoo on the east coast, I’ll send you the location. We’ve held back the authorities for now but if you don’t pacify them soon-”

“We’re on it!” Love Heart hung up and jumped to his feet, “All Magi present, we have a emergency! Move out now!” His shout echoed through the Hall of Hearts as he turned to run towards the exit. Confidence Heart, Melancholy Bear, Defender Bear, Meek Heart Unicorn, Wild Heart Unicorn, Guidance Heart Raccoon, Anger Heart Fox and his son Flair Heart Unicorn were up and out the door. The other Magi were either eating at home or asleep after night patrol.

Mira darted past Shimmers, “Nuzzle your girlfriend later, dad’s called us for a mission!”

“OK. Gotta go Kind Heart. I love you.” Shimmers hopped to his feet and ran after his sister.

“I love you too!” Kind Heart blew him a kiss then sighed and returned to her meal.

Only one cloud car was needed for Melancholy, Guidance, Meek, Wild and Shimmers as the rest of the Magi could fly under their own magical power. Love Heart was in the lead as he followed the location John had sent him on his phone.

At the water zoo people were running around in a panic, only to be stopped from leaving as large wooden barriers shot out of the ground, blocking the exits.

“That’s good, Flora. Enough!” The shout came from a dark blue otter with a crashing wave for a tummy symbol who stood on a large platform made of ice surrounded by six other Care animals: a pale pink female bear with a forest symbol, a large male white polar bear with a heart shaped chunk of ice for a symbol, a blue and dark blue spotted female hyena with a heart shape paw print for a symbol, a silver female harpy eagle with a cloudy weather pattern for a symbol, a purple female monkey with a nightshade flower for a symbol, and an orange and silver male wolverine with a heart shaped bloodstone for a symbol.

The otter pointed at a show tank with a killer whale inside, “These creatures are just imprisoned slaves for your amusement! Trapped and tormented until they die and are quietly tossed aside and replaced without you even knowing! This isn’t even the first because she’s the fifth one with her name. Now!” Energy swirled around his hands, “I’ll return her to the ocean where she belongs!”

The Care Bear Magi came into range just in time to see the otter magically launch the orca up through a stream of water that arced up and over the heads of everyone present, allowing the killer whale to swim through it safely until it was out to sea. People screamed as the Magi came to a halt in mid-air and Love Heart pointed at the assembled animals on the ice pillar.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing?!” Love Heart shouted, lightning crackling across his body.

The otter answered, “We’re the Shadow Magi, Care Bears! My name is Marine Heart Otter.”

“Flora Bear,” the Pink bear created a scythe from her symbol.

“Glacial Heart Polar Bear,” the white bear spoke with a pronounced Russian accent.

“Critter Heart Hyena,” the hyena said.

“Torrid Heart Eagle,” she flapped her wings.

“Serious Heart Monkey,” the monkey smirked.

“Passion Heart Wolverine!” The wolverine created a huge axe from his symbol which he held in both hands.

“Why are you doing this? You’re putting people’s lives in danger!” Miracle Heart shouted.

“Because humans are cruel monsters who think nothing about the lives and worlds they ruin!” Marine Heart conjured a trident out of his tummy symbol, “But we’re not here to debate this! We’re here to kill you!” Marine Heart jumped forwards, surfing on a wave that broke away from the ice pillar they were standing on, the other Shadow Magi scattering as Marine lunged and thrust his trident at Love Heart, who barely had time to conjure a sword to block the attack.

People started to panic again as the fights broke out, running to hide or get away from the battle between the two forces of Magi but still trapped by the barriers Flora had created which some desperately tried to clamber over. Miracle Heart looked around as Shimmeringstar ended up in a clash with Passion Heart and rapidly scanned the area to see Guidance Heart was the only other one not currently engaged in battle.

“Lieutenant Guidance Heart!” Mira landed next to the raccoon, “Get these people out of here!” She pointed at the wooden wall covering the exit, “Smash those barriers and makes sure they don’t get hurt!”

Guidance was a bit startled but hurried to do as ordered, it still felt a bit odd to be under Mira’s command.

“Get away from us!” One mother all but screamed as Guidance came close, hugging her child protectively against her.

Guidance stared at her for an instant, seeing the fear in her eyes as others backed away from her or fled. She took a deep breath, “I’m here to help, stand away from the wall!” She hurled up a mist of water as people pulled away from the door then shot a blast of light through it, the rainbow hued blast bursting out the side of the mist and shattering the wood. People immediately began pouring and pushing through the now open exit as Guidance moved to clear the emergency exit.

“Thank you, Guidance Heart!” The girl who had been sheltered by her mother called even as she was carried away.

Once Guidance had set to her task, Mira turned to focus on the fights, it wasn’t a series of one-on-one fights, instead the Magi teaming up and swapping opponents to coordinate and take advantage of strengths and weaknesses, except for Shimmers. Her little brother had a double-bladed sword with one blade covered in greenish acid and the other radiating a sonic ripple that flashed and burst with each strike and block from Passion Heart Wolverine’s axe.

“We’ll capture him!” Electricity crackled across Mira’s body as her six tails flared behind her, she conjured metal gauntlets onto her hands and she dove into the fray to help her brother.

Flora Bear had cornered Flair Heart Raccoon, swiping at him with her scythe as he desperately tried to parry her with his rapier. “That sort of blade is like a splinter,” She mocked the pink raccoon as she swiped at him, only for Flair to dodge back which resulted in blade being chopped off.

“Maybe, but it’s not my only weapon!” Flair seemed about to attack when vines shot up out of the ground from both sides as Serious Heart Monkey got behind him, both shadow magi using their kinetics to wrap him up tight.

Anger Heart was locked in battle with Glacial Heart Polar Bear, using his ghost fire to fend off the bear’s almost literal glaciers of ice being hurled at him.

“I will never understand why you brought children to this battle,” Glacial Heart spoke with an icy tone as he launched a column of ice at Anger Heart. “Is that pink raccoon not your own son.”

“He is,” Anger Heart shot a blast of ghost fire right through the pillar, melting it and forcing Glacial to dive aside. “And I’ll help him if he needs it, but he’s a lot stronger than you think!”

Fire erupted from the cocoon of vines, burning them away as a bright flash of light and darkness burst from within. Flair Heart emerged, engulfed in darkness. Serious Heart was beaten back as Confidence Heart dove in, allowing Flair Heart to focus on Flora.

“Don’t take me lightly,” Flair’s voice was full of menace as light, darkness and fire gathered in his hand. “Supernova blast!” He hurled the orb as it turned into what looked like a collapsing star. Flora wasn’t able to avoid it in time and took the full force of the blast to her chest which sent her flying backwards, her front badly burned.

Passion Heart was starting to be overwhelmed as Mira and Shimmers never let up their attacks. He charged his axe with darkness and tried to slice Mira in two only for Shimmers to dart in and slice the head off his axe with the acid coated end of his blade.

“Don’t hurt my sister!” his shout was amplified by his magic which knocked the wolverine for a loop.

“Good job, Shimmers,” Mira took a moment to catch her breath, “Get ready, we need to capture him.” Her six tails whirled behind her as water vapour mixed with the lightning around her body.

“Right!” Shimmeringstar charged in as Passion was regaining his balance and struck out at him. Passion Heart kicked Shimmeringstar, managing to knock his sword from his hands as he conjured a new axe, but before he could follow up Miracle Heart was on him. Her punches carrying the weight of water and the shock of lightning behind them. She managed to beat him back before catching his axe in her hands as he swung at her.

“You’re not going to beat me!” Passion Heart snarled.

Suddenly, Miracle Heart’s expression changed and she stared into Passion Heart’s eyes with a look of concern. When she spoke her voice sounded more mature, even motherly.

“Passion Heart, why are you doing this? They’re Care Bears, they’re supposed to be your family.”

Passion Heart blinked and his muscles relaxed, “M-mom?” His thoughts were interrupted when Shimmeringstar stabbed one end of his sword through his chest.

Passion Heart fell unconscious due to the effect of the Magi’s weapon as Shimmers pulled it out. “We got him!” he shouted.

Mira blinked, “What?” she looked down at the unconscious wolverine, the last couple minutes a complete blank in her memory.

Marine Heart was beaten back by an onslaught from Love Heart but could see they were outmatched. He stabbed his trident at Love Heart then jumped back and shouted, “Retreat! Scatter!” Before riding a wave of his own making out of the park. The remaining Shadow Magi managed to break away from their attackers and make their break for it.

“Get back here!” Confidence Heart was about to chase Torrid Heart when she saw her children with the unconscious Passion Heart between them and dropped from the sky to check on them.

Shimmers was standing over Passion Heart proudly and grinning, “Look, mama, we caught him!”

“Good job.” Confidence poked Passion Heart with her foot then grinned at her children.

Love Heart landed among his family, “Situation’s serious. Lieutenant Guidance is talking to the owners but people are scared.” Love Heart sighed, “Tenderheart’s going to have a lot to handle after this.”

“General!” Guidance Heart came running up, “There’s a media circus outside, they’re trying to get in here.”

“Then it’s time to make ourselves scarce,” Love Heart conjured a cloud car, “Captain Mira, Lieutenant Shimmers, load your captive into the car. Everyone else let’s get flying.”

Mira and Shimmers managed to load Passion Heart into the backseat of the car and take off with the rest of the Magi before anyone could get close enough to talk to them. None of the Magi wanted to ask questions from reporters or worse… tabloids…

OoOoO

The Shadow Magi regrouped several kilometers away in a forest, all exhausted from fighting and running. Marine Heart did quick headcount.

“Shit! Passion Heart’s missing!”

“What?!” Most of them shouted.

“I thought I saw him on the ground near that six tailed purple fox. I thought he would get up and follow us,” Serious Heart scratched her chin.

“Damnit! We lost him to those Care Bears!” Marine Heart punched a tree, splintering the bark.

“That was pathetic.” The sneering voice drew all their attention and Marine Heart glared at its source.

“Broken Heart! Where the hell were you?”

“Watching you fail! I thought you could do better but you lost! And that wasn’t even all of the Magi!”

“Why you! You… uhhhh!” Marine Heart felt his throat compress as an invisible force started crushing his neck.

“Don’t talk back to me, otter!” Broken Heart’s voice became shrill. “Now that I know what I’m working with I will join you next time, since you’re the second most pathetic furballs I’ve had to order around.”

Broken Heart released Marine’s throat and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. Flora was at his side, rubbing his neck to help him start breathing again as Broken Heart left.

“Soul Heart, where are you? We need you…” Flora whispered. The others heard and hung their heads.

OoOoO

Passion Heart came to surrounded by the Care Bear Magi and Kind Heart Bear who had joined Shimmers as soon as they came back, “What the fuck! Where the hell am I?” He started struggling but found himself tied to a chair.

Love Heart just glared at him, arms folded, “You’re in the Kingdom of Caring. So who are you and what were you doing down there?”

Passion Heart snarled, “Passion Heart Wolverine and fucking up the assholes who keep sea life in cages! Better question: how the hell did I get here?”

“I knocked you out!” Shimmers beamed at him.

“The hell you did!” Passion Heart struggled but the ropes didn’t have enough give to let him break free, “Where’s that purple fox with six tails!? He swung his head back and forth until he spotted Mira, who was standing nearby, all six of her tails drooping. “You!”

Mira raised her head, feeling her blood chill as his expression softened but unable to say anything.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Passion Heart had suddenly become calm as he looked at Mira.

“Captain Miracle Heart Kitsune and this is my home.” Mira clutched her hands together.

Passion started to struggle again, “No! Your voice earlier you-”

Something inside Mira snapped and she suddenly conjured one of her metal gauntlets on her right hand and charged right at Passion Heart.

“Mira!” Love Heart’s shout came a moment too late as she punched right through Passion Heart’s face.

Despite her panicked state Mira only knocked Passion Heart out then fell to her knees, shaking all over.

“Mira!” Confidence Heart was at her daughter’s side in an instant, “What’s wrong? Why did you do that?”

Mira managed to stand with her mother’s help then turned to see Shimmers looking up at her. “Mira, are you ok?”

“I…I felt something when he spoke to me I just…” Mira started shaking then hugged herself as she stared at her feet.

Love Heart crouched down in front of his daughter and waited for her to look him in the eyes, “Want to talk about it?”

Mira took a deep breath, “Alone, please.”

“Alright,” Love Heart stood up, “As for Passion Heart we need answers out of him. Does anyone have an idea how to get something out of him?”

“Ooh ooh! I know!” Redemption Heart was practically jumping up and down, waving her arm in the air.

“Yes, Warrant Officer Redemptionheart?” Love Heart turned to her.

“Let me and Aqua get information out of him!” Redemptionheart grinned.

Love Heart looked over to Aqua who had a wicked look on his face then to Shimmeringstar, “Would this be the same thing you did to Shimmers?” he raised an eyebrow at Redemption. Shimmeringstar blushed and giggled.

“Yep!” Redemption nodded.

Love Heart sighed, “I don’t have any better ideas, so alright. If you get any information out of him let me know immediately.”

“Alright let’s go!” Aqua was strong enough to pick up the chair with Passion still tied to it and carry it out with Redemption leading the way.

“Was that the best idea you had,” Defender Bear asked, “I’m sure I could have tried to get information out of him.”

“For now let them do their thing,” Love Heart turned to Mira who was still being quiet and led her somewhere they could talk alone.

Once they were alone, Love Heart relaxed and crouched in front of his daughter so they could talk eye-to-eye. “Mira, what’s wrong? Did something happen when you were fighting Passion Heart?”

Miracle Heart nodded and took a deep breath, “I… blacked out. I don’t know but one minute I was fighting Passion then suddenly everything went black and next thing I knew he was on the ground after Shimmers knocked him out.”

“You blacked out?” Love Heart sounded stunned, “But what happened?”

“I don’t know I don’t know!” Mira grabbed the sides of her head, “Everything just went black and I felt something crawling through me! It almost happened again when he started talking to me back there!” she was shaking, “I was so scared I didn’t want that to happen again so I just…”

Love Heart hugged her and patted his daughter’s back, “There, it’s alright Mira, I’m here. But I think we should go see Get Well just in case. Alright?”

“Mmhmm,” Mira couldn’t form coherent words for the moment but at least felt more relaxed. She was at least able to walk as they headed for the hospital.

“Mira?” Valiant Heart fell in step with Miracle Heart and her father, “Is everything alright?”

“Mmm no…” Mira mumbled, “Something happened… going to see Get Well.”

“Can I come along?” Valiant asked.

Mira managed a weak smile, “Please.”

Mira explained everything to Get Well as she was being tested only for Get Well to shake her head, “Mira, I can’t find anything wrong with you. You’re sure you never met these… Shadow Magi before today?”

Mira nodded, “First time but… now I feel like I know them but I don’t…” she held her head, “It’s all so confusing.”

Get Well patted her on the back, “We’ll be here to help. Just take it easy and stay away from the Shadow Magi.” She saw that Mira was about to protest, “I know you want to do your duty as a Magi, but if these Shadow Magi are causing you emotional pain just by being near them then it’s best for you to avoid them.”

Mira sighed, her six tails drooping, “Ok, Get Well.”

Valiant met Mira as she returned to the waiting room, “Everything alright?”

“Get Well just said I need to stay away from the Shadow Magi,” she sighed and turned to her dad.

“I’m not going to suspend you, Mira, but I would take her advice.” Love Heart nodded, “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Mira was about to respond when the door to outside opened and Swift Heart Rabbit entered, literally dragging Grumpy Bear between her and their son, Trickster Heart Hare.

“Com’on dad, just try to stand,” Trickster tried to forced Grumpy up but he just sagged in their arms.

“Why bother…” Grumpy mumbled.

Their daughter, Tinker Bear, shut the door behind them as they entered then ran to the reception desk.

Get Well emerged and saw the sagging Grumpy Bear, “What happened?”

“We don’t know!” Tinker was starting to panic.

“Alright, follow me,” Get Well took a deep breath, remembering to stay calm as worrying as this looked.

Love Heart, Mira and Valiant decided to stick around for the moment, having a feeling they needed to know what was going on.

Get Well emerged 15 minutes later, barely restraining the look of worry on her face. “Love Heart, Miracle Heart, Valiant Heart, I need a blood test.”

“From us?” Love Heart asked.

Get Well nodded, “From everyone. I think we have a serious emergency on our hands.”


End file.
